


The Unfortunate Musician And Their Comedic Friend

by 74soloist



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader-Insert, musician reader, sans undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74soloist/pseuds/74soloist
Summary: Monsters have finally been introduced to the surface.  On Sans journey around town with his awesome brother, he makes quick friends with a young and friendly college musician on the streets.  A racist, mad man against monsters decides to pick a bone with the skeleton brothers and their new friend offers refuge in their dorm not to far from where they stand.  At the small dwelling place, Sans and Papyrus tell their new friend about life underground until they were interrupted by a loud, and spontaniouse roomate.  That roomate...being you.





	1. The Longest Session

Finally.

After who knows how many resets, we’re out again. The sun sets as we gaze into its horizontal beauty. Splashes of warm maroon and pale yellow paint the sky as the sun tucks itself away to make room for the moon. If there’s one thing that never gets old. It’s this.

Papyrus runs off to the closest town to make a good first impression. The humans down there will be so lucky to meet my awesome vertebro. Hehe. I lazily walk after him down the mountains steep paths. Taking my time to enjoy the lush of green that sway in the easy wind. Flowers and weeds pop the atmosphere with their vibrant colors. The sweet scent of mother nature’s, as the humans call it, creation. Birds singing melodies to attract their life long partner. I walk up to a tree and gently touch the green moss growing on its sturdy body. Insects are marching up the trunk to fulfill their tasks of whatever they do. I let out a heavy sigh, looking up past the tree’s leaves. Beyond the sky. To what I was looking at, I don’t know. But it was something. I leave the tree to its business and begin my search of finding my bro. I’m sure it won't be too hard. Perhaps if I follow that loud screaming in the distance, he might just be there…

~~~

It’s been a couple of month since we’ve left the underground. The longest without a reset. Papyrus and I have found a house to rent out. Nothing too fancy. Just one floor, a couple of rooms, a bathroom, living room, kitchen. All the normal stuff. We even have a basement. Papyrus got a job as a waiter for one of Muffet’s bakery shops. As for me, I’ve just been doing odd jobs here and there. I don't expect to stay here on the surface for much longer so why bother. No one will remember anything in the end anyway.

~~~

I lay on the couch of our house. It’s almost been a year since we’ve been free. I’ve talked to our human ambassador Frisk, and they say they lost their reset ability. I’m not sure if I can believe them, but maybe this is my chance to…

No.

I don’t know for certain. They could be up to something. This is the longest they haven’t reseted. Maybe they just want to see what it’s like when monsters are free, just when we’re all cozied up, and settled in they pull out the reset button and kill us all again. Or maybe they actually lost their ability. Are they messing with me again? Like they always have. After all, this is nothing more than a game for them. We’re nothing but puppets to satisfy their boredom. They don’t really care. They never did. All they want is to see us-

“SANS?” I snap out of my thoughts and look up at Papyrus. He looks concerned. “BROTHER. ARE YOU OKAY? YOU LOOK A LITTLE….DISTURBED.” I flash him a lazy smile as I close my tired eye sockets.  
“i'm doing fine bro. no need to worry ‘bout me.” Slowly, I reached for a bottle of ketchup hidden in my jacket and look at him. Papyrus already knew what was coming. His face said it all as I smirked. “there’s not really…”  
“SANS...NO”  
“anything to…”  
“NO! SANS! STOP!”  
“ketchup on!” He nyehed loudly and threw his hands in the air. I snickered at his reaction and took a swig of my sweet beverage. He stomps out the living room just to come right back.

“I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU’D LIKE TO ACCOMPANY YOUR COOL BROTHER AROUND THE SURFACE AND SEE WHAT THIS PLACE HAS TO OFFER! WITH MY HARD AND EXHAUSTING DAY JOB AND YOUR ODD HOURED… WHATEVER YOU DO, WE HARDLY EVER SPEND ANY TIME TOGETHER!” Papyrus flailed his arms around to exaggerate his point.

“lets just hang out on the couch. watch some weird human shows. isn’t mettaton on tonight?” 

“WELL...YES...BUT I WANT TO WANDER AROUND THE SURFACE WITH MY COOL, BUT NOT AS COOL AS ME, BROTHER!!! I WANT TO RIDE THE TRAINS THEY HAVE AND GO DOWNTOWN!! EXPLORE MORE OF THE AREA I LIVE IN WITH MY BROTHER RIGHT NEXT TO ME!!” Geez. He’s starting to sound really bummed about my offer of laziness. I made a grave mistake to look up at him. He had is puppy eyes wide and glowing orange, ready to stream tears. Was I really that bad of a brother, to neglect him for so long. I haven’t even noticed. I’ve been so worried about resets I...i…

“alright bro you’ve-” before I could finish he swoops me up from the couch and hugs me tightly. Smiling that dorky smiles as bright as ever.

“NYEHEHE!! I KNEW YOU’D FALL FOR MY TRAP!!” Yup. My brother sure got me. He’s so smar...wait a minute… “HURRY AND GET READY SANS!! THE TRAIN LEAVES SOON!!” He dropped me on the couch and left to his room to grab something.


	2. Madness, Music, And Even More Madness

Papyrus and I waited in the station for the train. I sat on the bench looking up at him. He’s so excited he couldn’t sit, jumping up and down slightly where he stood. He wore his red scarf wrapped snugly around his neck, a black shirt with a giant white skull on it, red pants with little black skulls all over, and a pair of black sneakers. As for me, I just wore my blue hoodie, a white shirt that said “Bad To The Bone”, black sport shorts with a white stripe down the sides, and sneakers that matched Paps. As the train slowly pulled up Paps started to jump higher and point at it. Yelling “THE TRAIN!! THE TRAIN!! IT’S HERE!! LOOK SANS!! LOOK!!” His childlike charms never fail to make me smile. Genuinely at least. He was starting to attract even more attention from the humans. You could tell who didn’t mind monsters from those who do just by the way they looked at him. A few human children absorbed Paps excitement and decided to join him. They all jumped and danced around as the train soon came to a stop. Some parents quickly snatched their child away from Paps and quickly ran into the train, the others tugged on their kids shirts saying “playtime’s over” and left. Paps scooped me up and ran in the train, quickly looking for two open seats for us. He ran to the first one he saw, took window seat, and gingerly placed me down right next to him.

He stared out the window, squirming in his seat ecstatically, waiting for the train to go. I glanced around the train. Humans staring at us with either disgust or curiosity, and a few other monsters here and there. The train started and Paps let out a squeal of excitement. He reached down to grab something but stopped. He looked around where he sat but couldn’t find what he was looking for. “HEY SANS,” he said as he picked me up from my seat to look at where I sat, “ARE THERE NO SEAT BELTS ON THIS TRAIN?” he asked. He sat me back down and I noticed it too. There were no seat belts.

“Nah man. There ain’t any belts.” A man spoke. I looked to the seat next to me at an unamused plump guy with darker skin. He wore glasses and had his dark dreadlocks pulled up in a half bun. A simple dark green jean jacket buttoned up and some beads lay loosely around his neck. He didn’t seem to like us.

“WHY?!” Paps yelled, “WHAT IF WE GET IN AN ACCIDENT!! WITHOUT SEAT BELTS WE WOULD BE FLYING OUT OF OUR SEATS AND COULD GET HORRIBLY INJURED AND-” The man stood up, causing Paps to stop mid way to inspect what this man was going to do. He walked to the nearest door as the train slowed down.

“What’s your name skele dude?” He asked

“WHY, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND THIS IS MY BROTH-”

“Don’t stop that fire ya got, a’ight skele dude. Could make a great change some day that’ll help more people than ya think.” Keeping his stone face the doors opened and he left. Paps watched the doors intensely until they closed. As the train started up he slowly looked down to his lap.

“DID YOU HEAR THAT SANS....” He shot his head up and beamed brightly “I CAN HELP PEOPLE!!”

~~~

We reached our stop and Paps couldn’t stop talking about what that guy said to him. He already texted Frisk about making a campaign to make trains have seat belts. Frisk thought it would be a great idea for a monster to start this, to show that monsters care about a human's public safety, and give us a better rep. The train stopped at our drop off and we left to our adventures.

Paps and I walked around downtown window shopping. Stores of all things popular today, popular from 20-40 years ago, hip new looks that’ll get you popular, and so many photoshopped humans on the “ideal look.” Why do humans really care so much for looks and- “HEY SANS. DO YOU THINK THIS SHIRT LOOKS COOL ON ME?” It was a woman’s skirt with small skulls on cross bones all over.

“the coolest bro.” I smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and went off to buy it.

~~~

Today has been very long, and very exhausting. We’ve been walking around for five hours and I was starting to feel a little empty stomached. I brought up grabbing a bite to eat and Paps agreed to get a snack at a cafe just around the corner. We went in, ordered some pastries, and took a seat by the windows. Having a small conversation about flowers I noticed a human dressed in a simple black tee and yellow shorts outside. With their back facing us they started setting up a chair; a music stand with music and an instrumental bow on it; and their instrument, a cello. They sat down with the cello and flipped through some pages on the music stand. The title of the song read “Suite I”. The human stretched their arms, rolled their head, and grabbed their bow off the stand. They gracefully placed the hairs of the bow on the string and took a long pause, as if contemplating how to approach the start, and started to play. They dragged their bow on that first note and everything after that was nothing but pure emotion. 

Hitting every note with a perfect sound, and if they messed up I wouldn’t have noticed. They sounded so free and elegant. The song seemed to pass through with ease. They swayed slightly with the quicker notes and raied their head when the played a longer lasting note. They switched through strings so fast it sounded like there should be more than one cello. Slowly getting louder I could tell the song was coming to an end, even though I’ve never heard it before. The song got slower, but not by much, and on that last note it had projected with an angelic grace of beauty. It was absolutely…

“AMAZING!!” Just now did I realize Paps had left to confront this musician. “WHAT SONG WAS THAT!! IT WAS ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!!” The human shook their head and replied.

“It’s not a song. It’s a piece. And the piece is Bach’s Six Suites for violoncello. I just played the first Suite’s movement.” 

“WOULD YOU MIND IF I COULD PLAY THIS INSTRUMENT!!” The human flinched and pressed the cello closer to them. But Paps busted those puppy eyes of his and the human gave in to temptation.

“Please be very careful. My baby costs more than my entire existence.” The human said standing up and giving up their “child” to Paps. 

“DO NOT WORRY HUMAN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM THE MOST ABSOLUTE GENTLE, AND CAREFUL, PERSON THERE IS!!” Paps sat down with the instrument snug in between his femurs. He gently grabbed the bow and lightly strung it across the strings.

“Hey. You’re not bad skele man.” The human praised.

“NYEH! I AM QUITE MASTERFUL AND LEARNING VERY QUICKLY.” Pap’s said as he started to play randomly on the piece of carved wood. I got up and walked outside to meet Paps. “OH HELLO BROTHER! NICE OF YOU TO DROP BY OUTSIDE WITH US!”

“sure thing bro. just be careful not to drop the bass.” I pointed finger guns at him and he growled angrily, and so did the owner of the instrument.

“You and my roommate would get along just swimmingly.” They sighed and grabbed the neck of the cello. Paps new this meant that his fun time was over and shot them with pleading look of “just a little more longer”. The human sighed and retreated their hand for Paps to play just a little more longer. They stood in front of Paps with their arms crossed “So you’re brothers,” they started “are you the younger one?” They looked down at me. By now, I’m used to the mix up.

“nah, paps over here is. I got the short end of the stick.” They nodded in agreement, then soon processed what I just said.

“Was that another pun.” Their face shriveled in disgust. I couldn’t help but laugh at them. “Omg whatev’s” they pinched the bridge of their nose, then looked up. Paps still playing spontaneous notes on their cello. They didn’t talk for awhile and the silence was kind of awkward. We just stood in front of Paps and watched him play around on his new obsession. The musician stood like a statue, poker faced, at Paps. Should I say something? 

“earlier you said that song you played was for the violin-“

“Violoncello. Yah. It’s the proper name for my instrument. It’s just called a cello for short.” They interrupted. Oh.

…

Nice conversation

…

Suddenly there was a man yelling off in the distance somewhere. Something about how monsters should be eradicated. I turned to the direction to see what the commotion was about and, sure enough, there was an anti-monster march. Angry humans of varying ages came marching down the road. One man looked at me and my bro and his face scrunched in disgust. “What the hell is Sunshine doing.” The musician spoke under their breath. They ripped the cello from Paps and started packing as quickly as possible. Taking apart the stand and folding it into a bag “Come on guys. The University isn’t too far from here. You can stay in my dorm till the mob passes.” They gave Paps the cello case and began to drag him away.

“WAIT!! WHY CAN'T WE JUST-“

“No trust me on this. You don’t want to stay” They grabbed me by the hoodie and shoved me along. “They get horribly violent. Some even have both blood and dust on their hands…”

~~~

A lot of people gave us strange looks as the musician quickly forced us into their dorm. “Sorry about that. Trust me when I say this, you will be safe here. Devil WILL make sure of that.” They gestured to a table with chairs, telling us to sit. Paps sat at the head of the table while I took a seat next to him. Across from the small dining area was the kitchen. Aside the kitchen was most likely the living room, and a wall separates the dining from the living room. “Anywho,” they started pouring water into a kettle “My names Jess, but my friends call me Smile.” In the short time I’ve been with Jess never have I seen them smile. Once. “I caught you mentioning your brothers name but I forgot. What’re your names?” They asked

“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND ACCOMPANYING ME IS MY COOL, BUT NOT AS COOL AS ME, BROTHER, SANS!” Papyrus answered excitedly.

“Well it’s very nice to meet you.” Jess put the kettle on the stove and started to heat it up. “You guys got any tea preferences?”

“DO YOU HAVE ANY ECHO FLOWER TEA?” Paps asked. Jess opened a cabinet and started moving thing aside looking for the tea.

“Sorry Pyrus. I got english breakfast, hibiscus, and matcha.” They turned to look at us.

“do you have any magic powder?” They looked up at the ceiling and contemplated.  
“You know what, we just ran out. But I asked Roomie to buy some. That shit gives one HELL of a kick in tacos.” Jess pulled out their phone and seemed to text someone.

“WHO’S ROOMIE?” Jess looked up at Paps.

“That’s just what I call my roommate.” Their phone buzzed. “Ah. And it seems they just got here. They’ll be up soon.” Jess put the phone down and took a seat across from Paps. “So how’re you enjoying the surface so far. I’m sure you’ve had a lot of problems with protesters, but other than that, how’s it been?”

“OH I’VE HAD AN ABSOLUTE BLAST HERE!! I LOVE TO WATCH THE SUN GO DOWN EVERY DAY!! IT REMINDS ME OF WHEN WE LEFT OUR OLD HOMES TO MAKE A FRESH NEW START HERE WITH YOU HUMANS! ALTHOUGH, I WILL ADMIT THAT I WAS VERY SAD TO HAVE LEFT MY OLD DWELLING, THAT WON’T STOP THE GREAT PAPYRUS FROM MAKING A BETTER, AND HAPPIER LIFE HERE! ON THE SURFACE! NYEHEHE!” Jess listened intensely, or they just had a resting bitch face. Paps kept talking about his goals on the surface until the kettle whistled loudly. Paps continued as Jess got up to take care of the boiling water.

“Is that a piccolo I hear!” someone said from the other side of the door. The door swung open and you stepped in with a loud stomp. You reached deep into your bag, retracted your arm, and threw...worms? Jess let out a loud disgusted noise. “That’s what you get for having HORRIBLE tone. I mean like, come on. Have I taught you nothing on embrasure?” You said, quite loudly might I add. With a quick and fluid motion you grabbed a trombone, that I hadn’t seen, by the door off its stand and placed it over your right shoulder. “But then again, when does a piccolo ever sound good?” You played a loud “wub wub” on the trombone. “Hey, I was listening to some dubstep with Peanut and he dropped his instrument.”

“Oh my god is it okay?!” Jess asked, concern filling their face.

“Oh yeah, it’s fine but I gotta tell ya-”

“Oh no”

“-it was the worst-”

“No. STOP”

“Bass drop I’ve ever heard!” You played another “wub wub” on the trombone. I couldn’t help but let out a snicker. “What’s wrong Smile. Am I causing you too much treble?” wub wub “Don’t be so flat Smile.” wub wub “Am I causing you distress? Oh I feel so,” you played three different notes. I didn’t understand that but Jess seemed to as they face palmed. “And three fourths of the time too!” We heard someone play the classic drum “bu dum. PSH.” from across the hall. “Thanks Sunshine!” you yelled. It was then you noticed us. “Oh hey friends! I didn’t ‘note’ice you when I came in.” I smiled bigger and could hear Paps groaning. You ran to the table and took a seat next to me. “People like to call me a musician. But you,” you pulled out a card from your pocket, “can call me anytime.” You winked at me. I raised an eyebrow.

“aren’t ‘chu gonna buy me dinner first?” You stood up in shock.

“Eating? Before playing a wind instrument? Sinful.” You responded jokingly. You stopped your hyperactive body language and stared at me in curiosity. “Can you even play a wind instrument? You kinda need…” you puckered up your lips, not wanting to finish the sentence. I can tell that you wouldn’t take “magic” for an answer. This was going to be an even longer day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me  
> We're closer to chapter 3  
> Let's have a big party  
> Happy birthday to me


	3. My Destructive Mistakes

Your lips stayed puckered as you looked around the house awkwardly.

“OH YES! ALTHOUGH WE DON’T HAVE LIPS, SANS ACTUALLY HAS A TROMBONE THAT HE PLAYS.”

“only for comedic purposes paps.” You gasped in excitement, and I swear your iris’s turned to stars. You took the trombone on your shoulder off and handed it to me.

“Will you play me something!? Please? I wanna see how a skeleton plays!” With your arms stretched out, handing me the instrument, you smiled brightly. I shrugged and grabbed it placing it over my left shoulder, but something wasn’t right. The trombone was upside down, but if I turn it right side up I’d have to put it on my right shoulder. You grabbed the trombone from me and handed me a plastic, blue one. Where did you get this from? “Sorry about that. This trombone’s for lefties.” You smiled innocently, holding the left handed trombone. “Now, enough talk. Play me something you like!” You sat down and watched me with a giant smile. I don’t really play the trombone, but I did the only thing I knew how to do.

“what’s a skeleton's favorite instrument?” you smirked like you knew what to expect, while Paps and Jess seemed to groan. “a trom-bone” wub wub. You erupted in laughter as you threw the chair back, almost falling. 

“Oh wow,” You said in between fits of laughter, “I didn’t think you could actually play! Not only that, you’re really funny.” You wiped some tears from your eyes. “So you said your name’s sssss...ands? Wait! No. Ssssaaaaaaansss?” 

“yup. pretty easy to snake me into anything.” I smiled at you waiting for your response. You just grinned, dumbfounded until it hit you. And once it did, you slammed your fist on the table and laughed loudly.

“You guys are perfect for eachother, aren’t you?” Jess said very annoyed. “I gotta have a chat with Sunshine so if you’ll excuse me.” They left to the living room to retrieve something. In their short absence you leaned into me and whispered.

“You wanna see something pretty cool?” My smile grew as I sensed a prank coming along. Jess came back and walked straight to the door. Their hand touched the handle, and you readied your trombone. The second the door opened you played a song. It was, what I guessed, to be the melody. Half way through Jess looked over at you terrified.

“Roomie. Please. NO!” Once you finished the other half, which was a repeat of the first but a little different at the end, you played the same thing again, but this time it sounded as if the entire floor had joined you. Doors, pot, drums, feet, and hands where slamming to match your beat. When you finished the melody you repeated it again, and someone in the hallway started yelling the lyrics down the hall.

“The bass and the tweeters make the speakers go to war!” Just about everyone on the floor yelled back.

“AH, THE MIGHTY TRUMPET BRINGS THE FREAKS OUT TO THE FLOOR!”

“The bass and the tweeters make the speakers go to war!”

“AH, THE MIGHTY TRUMPET BRINGS THE FREAKS OUT TO THE FLOOR!”

“Tell me, tell me!”

“WHERE THE FREAKS AT”

“Tell me, tell me!”

“WHERE THE FREAKS AT  
FREAKS AT, FREAKS AT, FREAKS AT, FREAKS AT” everything then went dead quiet. You jumped from your seat, grabbed my arm with your left hand, and rushed us to the door, pushing Jess out the way. You screeched at the top of our lungs...

“TELL ME WHERE THE FREAKS AT!” And every door in that hall swung open. Humans holding clarinets, flutes, saxes, trumpet, trombones, tubas, and instruments I’ve never seen before. Some instruments looked closely like others, but due to minor differences they made a noticeably different noise. In unison they all played the same melody that you played. The drummer across the hall played to match the sea of band players. They all jumped, and danced around the narrow hall. You were doing it too. It was like a giant party. Everyone was dancing, singing the rest of the song, or playing an instrument. It was very loud, but not enough to cause a headache. Paps grew excited at the party in the hall and jump into the crowd to dance with them. They all looked shocked at the sudden monster but let him join. You grabbed me and forced me into the monstrosity and I fell in face first. Literally. I was being bumped and shoved in all directions. Everyone was so close. 

Why were they so close. They kept touching me. I didn’t like it. I couldn’t teleport. They were too close to me. I wanted this to stop. I hated this. Who are these people? Where’s Papyrus? I tried calling him over the sound of everyone but I couldn’t even hear myself. I couldn't see him. Everyone towered over me. It was getting hot. Where were you? Could you help me? I yelled for help but nobody came. I put a hand to my forehead. It was wet. I was sweating a lot. God damn it was really hot here. I yelled again but no one responded. It was getting black. I was breathing really hard. I couldn't hear anything anymore. Just a soft high pitched noise off in the distance. You found me. You’re concerned. Your mouths moving but I can’t make out what you’re saying. Why are you touching me? Get off me. No more. DON’T touch me. LAY off ME. STOP IT. NO mORE. LET ME GO. LET ME GO! “LET ME GO!” I shoved you off me and you stumbled back into a table and I fell to the floor. We were in your dorm. I was breathing heavily and I can feel the heat from my left eye as it glowed brightly. You walked up to me and kneeled to my level.

“Hey Sans. I noticed you were looking uncomfortable. You okay bud?” your head. Your head was bleeding. And yet, you were worried about me? Why? I’m not that valuable. You reached out to me and I flinched. You immediately retracted your hand. You stood up and walked past me. The party was still going on outside the now closed door. Still loud, still easy to hear between these thin walls. You kneeled back down and placed a cup on the floor, sliding it slowly to me. The cup contained a glittery gold hue. You left to the living room and came back holding a folded white blanket with black music lines on it, your head still bleeding. You opened up the blanket to show me what was on it. It was a song. “This is Prokofiev's Violin Concerto No. 2, op. 63 in G minor.” You took slow steps closer to me. “ I know, a lot of words but...this was the first solo song I’ve ever performed in front of a live audience.” You slowly placed the blanket on me. “My friends made it for me. I use it daily. Especially when I’m feeling blue, because it brings back fond memories of that day.” It was really soft and warm. I didn’t deserve this. The party music died out and it was nothing but small chattering out side. You smiled gingerly at me, stood up and left. I snuggled into the blankets, softly crying, and pressed the soft fabric against my face. I couldn’t stop thinking about what I had done to you. The blanket had a strong scent of what I made out to be petroleum and gasoline. It was extremely weird, yet soothing. I didn’t deserve this. I couldn’t help but doze off…

~~~

I woke up in my bed to the sound of my alarm clock. But it wasn’t my bed. My room was a mess as always but this was different. So familiar yet so foreign. It hit me. I quickly ran to my window and drew back the curtains. I was blinded by the white powder of snow that lay gently everywhere, coating every surface it could stick to. We were back. Back in the underground.

“S-sans…”. I turned around to the sound of Papyrus’ voice, but it didn’t sound like his usual self. It was soft and timid. He slowly opened the door to my room, revealing his half melted body. I stood in utter shock as he dragged his body towards me. “Sssaannssss…” he cried out. His voice melting away like the rest of him. Not breaking eye contact with me. He reached my feet and grabbed my slipper. He begged and cried for me. Hot orange tears streaming down his face. “WhY din'T.. You…hElp meE…” I couldn’t move. Paps I’m sorry. I...I couldn’t...I’m sorry Paps. I’m sorry… his head slowly started to disintegrate. I couldn’t stand it. Pap’s I’m sorry. I should have done something. I couldn’t comprehend any of this. What was going on. Before I knew it I lifted my leg over his head. What was I doing. No. Please no. NOT LIKE THIS. My foot slammed on his head and the dust exploded everywhere… my god it wAS EVERYWHERE!! PAPYRUS I’M SORRY! My body turned around to the window and in the reflection I saw the child that caused all the pain and distress at the end of every nightmare I had. Their eyes dripping that black liquid.

SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL

~~~

“SANS!! SANS WAKE UP” Papyrus yelled, shaking me from my nightmare. I woke up in sweat and tears, my breath shaking just as much as my bones. Papyrus… I hugged him tightly. I didn’t want to let go. He hugged back, and we laid on the couch in each other’s embrace. He didn’t move an inch as he whispered soothing words to me. “I’m here brother. Calm down. I won’t go anywhere. I’m here for you Sans. I’ll protect you. I love you brother.” I couldn’t stop shaking from the nightmare. My head burrowed into his chest. My breathing uncontrollable. 

…

I heard something. 

Someone was here. I felt worse as the thought of someone other than Paps seeing me in this pathetic state. They were opening a case and taking out its contents. I heard soft plucks of strings as it was taken out. Was Jess here? I hated that they had to see me like this. A short silence loomed over until they started playing a piece. The piece played from low to high notes slowly, then back down a little quicker. Repeating its pattern with small changes to make it unique. The way the notes rang off the instrument reminded me of a cello, but it also played high like a violin. It was soft and quiet. Gentle. Slow. It was smooth and calming. Like gliding down a tame river. Each note was handled with special care as it swayed elegantly in the air. I could feel my breaths starting to slow down. As the piece continued its majestic lullaby Papyrus started rubbing the back of my head gently. I couldn’t let go of him. I didn’t want to let go of him. Everything was so nice right now. I felt relaxed yet anxious. The piece then ended and I could hear the musician moving around. They placed your white blanket on me.

“I’ll come back another time” I heard you whisper tenderly. Why would you come back for me? After what I’ve done. After what I did to you… You packed up your things, and left quietly. I couldn’t help but be embarrassed. How could I let someone else see me like this. Especially you! I let out soft sobs into Papyrus as he continued his gentle rubs and supportive words. He pulled me back to sleep.

~~~

I woke up the next morning in my room, still wrapped in your music blanket. I slowly rose up from my bed and headed to the kitchen with the blanket. At my door was a note from Paps. 

“GOOD MORNING DEAR BROTHER! I HOPE YOU ARE FEELING BETTER TODAY. I HUMBLY APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING MY LEAVE. I MUST GO TO WORK BUT I WILL BE BACK AT 4:00 ON THE DOT!! OUR NEW HUMAN FRIENDS HAVE SHOWN ME A LOT ABOUT THE DIFFERENT TYPES OF INSTRUMENTS THEY HAVE AND JESS HAS CONVINCED ME TO LEARN AND MASTER THE ART OF THE CELLO. AND I HAVE HUMBLY ACCEPTED THIS CHALLENGE! THEY EVEN GAVE ME THE FIRST MONTH OF LESSONS FREE! NYEH! I WILL TALK TO YOU MORE ABOUT IT WHEN I COME HOME IF YOU DON’T WORK.   
SIGNED, YOUr AWESOME AND COOL BROTHER,  
PAPYRUS.

P.S. YOUR MUSICIAN ‘FRIEND’ WANTED ME TO GIVE YOU THIS WITH THIS! WINK.”

A business card was taped on the bottom of the page. It was your business card. It had your name, phone number, email address, and some of your social media sites on it. On the bottom it said “turn card around to see what instruments I specialize in”. I took it off the paper and turned it around. Geez. What instrument didn’t you teach. String: Harp, violin, viola, cello, bass. Brass: Trumpet, trombone, tuba, french horn, baritone horn/euphonium. Wood: clarinet, flute, piccolo. Percussion: piano, marimba, vibraphone, xylophone. I turned the card again and it changed. Your phone number had been circled and you wrote, “Call me for the ‘brass’ time of your life ;))”. Everything of what happened last night came back to me. You played a song while Paps had spooned and comforted me. I pushed you to a table. You bleed because of me. I felt my face get hot and I shoved the card in my pocket. Pushing the memory to the back of my mind.

I walked to the kitchen where Paps had left another note on the fridge about what there is to eat. I opened it up, grabbed a bottle of ketchup, and walked to the couch in the living room. I laid down and turned on the tv, flipping through channels. Trying to drown out the thoughts with ketchup...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo ensemble is in a couple of weeks so I’ll be isolated in my room practicing 40 hours a day for my solo competition. I doubt you will be but if you’re interested in what pieces I’ll be performing it’s Cello Suite No. 2 in D minor by JS Bach and Hasse Suite for trombone by Johann Hasse.


	4. Of Flesh and Bone

I glanced at the clock.

12:14

…

I took a sip of ketchup.

…

12:20.

…

I took another sip.

…

And another.

…

 

I couldn’t sleep. My mind rushed with the thoughts of yesterday. The party, the injury, the break down, that song. I can’t believe I messed up so badly. How? It was completely out of character. Was it because i knew none of this mattered? Eventually we’d all go back to the underground. This life up here doesn’t matter. Soon it will all be forgotten. Was there a point to all of this? I know Frisk said they lost the reset ability but… I can’t help but wonder.

…

12:37

…

I took a sip

~~~

I woke up to the sound of loud laughter and rattling keys. It was Papyrus, and he had a guest. The door opened and Jess stood right behind Paps. Carrying an instrument case in one hand and a fold up chair in the other. Jess looked tired but wore a soft smile. They looked tranquil and at peace. They glanced at me and their smile dropped. “Sup.” They said. 

“SANS YOU'RE AWAKE.” paps said stepping in. “TODAY IS MY FIRST LESSON WITH SMILE ON MASTERING THE CELLO, HERE IN OUR HOUSE!” Paps was really excited about this. Jess nodded, still stone faced. I checked the time. 4 o’clock on the dot, just like he promised.

“that’s great bro. i know you’ll be the bass-t” Jess and and Paps grown disgustedly.

“Flesh, grab the chair, and we’ll get started in your room, kay?” Jess ordered. Flesh?

“YOU GOT IT SMILE.” Paps grabbed the chair from them and rushed excitedly to his room. Jess stares me down the entire time. Their face scrunched up into a scowl once paps was gone. “OH SANS!” Jess turned back to a poker face in a snap as Paps popped his head out his door. “DO YOU WORK TODAY?” 

“yup. but not for another few minutes.” I answered

“WHEN WILL YOU BE BACK?”

“midnight.”

“OH. OKAY. WELL, I’LL TALK TO YOU LATER THAN. SMILE DOESN’T LIKE WASTING TIME DURING LESSONS.” And with that he retreated back into his room. Jess was still staring at me.

“what’s wrong smile? i got something on my face?” I joked.

“I know your thick skull wouldn’t remember this but I’ll let it slide. Only this time.” They spat in a harsh tone. Only loud enough for us to hear. “I said my FRIENDS call me Smile. Got that walking dead?” Their eyebrow twitches slightly in anger. Their soul vibrated dangerously. Jess was ready for a fight.

“listen kid-”

“No you listen,” they interrupted “I don’t know what your beef is with Roomie but you better watch yourself.” So that’s what this was about. They walked closer to me, threateningly. “I took you and your brother under my wing. I didn’t have too. I could have left you to dust. You wouldn’t have even seen those violent protesters if I hadn’t came.” They stopped a foot from the couch. “I don’t care what they say. You stay away from Roomie.” Jess scowled again. “Give me that blanket. It’s not yours.” I remembered the music blanket you had let me borrow. I took it off my body and handed it to Jess. They snatched it from my hands and left to Paps room without another word. I decided to leave for work early.

~~~

I arrived at the location of my next job. Of course it was at the university you go to. I agreed to be a nude model for some art majors. Why? Don’t ask. All you need to know is that it’s easy money. Besides, I’m nothing but bones. 

I had no idea where the art room was, so I asked a random student on campus where room 1007 was. She pointed me to the right direction. “Oh, and be careful,” she warned “you pass by the music room and I think the percussionist are playing right now. Trust me, they can get a little...out of hand….” Oh god I hope you weren’t there. I thought about what the girl said and started asking other students where the room was, and they all said the same thing. The directions to the room followed by a warning of the musicians. I cautiously made my way to the art room and, as promised, I passed the music room. The door was slightly ajar and I could hear loud chants and a horrible clash of notes being played. Do I dare look in the room.

…

I slowly opened the door and took a peek inside. I really shouldn’t have. Musicians’ all in a circle chanting something. A lone person sat in the middle looking off in the distance, as if this was a normal everyday occurrence. Someone yelled something and everyone stopped. Then you came wobbling into the center, a neon green band aid on your forehead. You wore some sort of weird, stiff, golden body armor on your legs and arms. It’s started as thin tubing at your feet and hands and grew bigger as it got closer to your torso. At the end the tubing expanded out like the top of a brass instrument...i think it was parts of a brass instrument. 

You stood there for a few seconds and watched everyone carefully. “Sunshine!!” You yelled and a guy of darker skin and dreads walks to the center. It was the guy from the bus yesterday. He wore the same dark green jean jacket, still buttoned up, beads around his neck, baggy black sweats, and a pair of rainbow colored shoes. He carried a giant instrument that I recognize from marching bands. The one that wrapped around the body. He placed it down, took off the head, and placed it on yours. Another person came and handed you a tuba which you held like a machine gun. “I am a gOD!” You yelled and everyone started chanting again. Some even dropping in their knees and bowing to you. I closed the door and regretted my decision. Why were you like this? I continued on to the art room, but I didn’t get far when the music room swung open and you shouted after me. “SAND!!” It was so loud it echoed in the empty hallway; I couldn’t act like i didn’t hear it. I stopped and slowly turned around.

“it’s sans.” You blushed a little in embarrassment and giggled. Your soul let out a loud druming sound.

“Sorry. Um, someone mentioned a skeleton at the door, and I thought it’d be you. Wanna hang out for a bit? Class doesn’t start for another what…” You pulled up your sleeve and looked at your wrist. “Twenty minutes?” You didn’t have a watch yet you still looked as if you did. “Yeah like twenty minutes.” You assumed. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. 4:13. I had time to spare, but I kind of didn’t want to spend it with you. I looked up at your brightly smiling face. Then at the band aid. That neon green patch with little cartoon animals that covered up the mistake that I caused on you. I couldn’t help but feel terrible again. I don’t know if your vibrantly excited soul made me feel better or worse. I nodded out of pitty and you grabbed my hand, practically dragging me to the music room as you walked quickly. I realized that with Paps taking lessons with your roommate, and your fascination with me, we would be seeing each other frequently. I guess now is a time as any to start paying attention to you and your friends. 

 

You bust opened the door and yelled “Sacrifice!” As your soul jumped childishly, and immediate regret washed over me as everyone’s eyes landed on me. Everyone stared in awe, and I started shrinking behind you as people started coming closer. You looked down to me. I could feel my claustrophobia kick in the closer everyone came, afraid of what was about to happen. I gripped your arm tightly and I looked up to you with pleading eye socket that shouted “do something!” You looked back at the crowd and with your free hand you signed them to stop, in which they did. “Sans,” you said, “this is everyone.” You gestured to everyone. “Everyone, Sans.” I stepped out from behind you, still feeling a bit nervous with how close they all were. Everyone just waved at me and in unison said “Hi Sans”. One at a time people came up to great me.

“‘Ey, what’s good brother?” Spoke the curly haired ginger who reeked like a skunk. “Names Nate, people call me Sober.” He lazily reached out his hand. He soul let out small relaxing hums. I took his hand thinking it was just a handshake, but he pulled me in for a hug and patted my back. I may not have lungs but I couldn't breeth with that foul stench clogging up my senses. He let go and left. He’s a strange one, dare I say, stranger than you. The next human came up.

“Hello! I’m Bambi!” An especially cheerful brunet said. Eyes widening behind her large circular glasses. “My friend over here said you can play the trombone, even without lips! How is that?” She started getting uncomfortably close to me and I coward behind you again. Her soul had a dangerous yet cheerful vibe to it. “Oh come on buddy,” she got closer “you can tell me.” I gripped your arm and flashed my blue eye as a warning. It didn’t even phase her, she just smiled bigger. Bambi may not have gotten the message, but you did.

“Alright Baby play times over, he’s shy.” You told her. She backed up and winked at me. Her soul had a familiar ring to it. This bothered me because I couldn’t remember who it reminded me of. I had no time to think. The next person came up...

 

After being introduced to the whole group we sat and chatted for a bit. It was strangely tame compared to the cult (?) activities before hand. They would ask me how I was able to exist without fat and flesh, and I simply replied with “magic” and threw up some jazz hands for effect. I told all sorts of my hilarious puns, and, while others groaned in disgust, you laughed at all of them. Even tried to throw in some of your own. They were good. Definitely amiture statuse puns, but all puns are good puns. Eventually we got into your territory of pun making. Throwing music puns left and right. You spoke fluently in them. I didn’t quite get a lot of them. A flat minor? Fermata joke being too long? Sometimes you would even say something and finish it off with playing something on the xylophone. It probably wasn’t a xylophone but it looked like one. I started feeling really dumb. Everyone understood your jokes like it was common knowledge and here I was, standing like an idiot. Eventually the bell rang to warn class was about to start. “Oh yeah!” You remembered, stepping away from the instrument.“Why are you here?”

“i was on my way to the art room-“ everyone started laughing. “...for a job.”

“So you’re the nude model they chose?” Sunshine asked in what seemed like disbelief. “A monster?”

“Anderson.” You warned strictly. Your soul giving off a dangerous, protective rush. “I’ll take you to the art room.” You cheerfully spoke, quickly changing your mood, then grabbed my hand and rushing out the door. That smile on your face never seemed to leave, did it. Only in serious times did to show true concern. Like yesterday. We walked in silence through the crowded hallway, dodging other students rushing to their classes, the art room not being for another few feet. You focused on the hallway, still holding that plastic smile on your face, like me. I knew you were hiding something behind that, it’s not hard to see, but I won’t question it. After all, I don’t really know you. But, I do know you like jokes.

“knock knock.” You quickly averted your eyes from the hallway to me as I snapped you from your thoughts. You stopped and look confused, still processing my words. You smiled.

“Who’s there?”

“interrupting cow.”

“Interrupting co-“

“moo!” You erupted into laughter. Your voice being overheard above all the student's that filled the hall. They looked at us as if we were crazy. “cow-m on,” you laughed harder “it wasn’t that funny.” I felt my face get hot while your face started getting red as you struggled to breathe. I couldn’t help but giggle at you. 

“Aww man,” you said between breaths, “you’re absolutely hilarious!” You yelled. I couldn’t help but feel eased by your radiating soul. Practically exploding in joy. Like staring into the sun, it was kind of annoying to look at, but it was also soothing. You calmed down a bit and said “I wish I was as good at puns as you are. I’m not that great at jokes.” 

“are you kidding me? you’re music puns are awesome.” You looked surprised and blushed lightly as your soul drummed loudly for a little bit.

“Aww,” you let go of my hand to cover your blushing face. “you don’t mean that.”

“i meant what i said. you have some good puns, even though I don’t get some of them.” You giggled.

“Oh shucks Sans. What can I say? I’m A natural.” You gave a wink. I gave a small laugh, but it didn’t hide my confused face. “It’s a note. Like there's good ol’ original A natural, then there’s A sharp, which is also B flat, and A flat, which is like G sharp.” What?

“why is there two ways of saying one note?” I asked. You purse your lips, as if you didn’t want to answer.

“Well theoretically they aren’t the same. Also, theoretically there’s more than just two ways, like C double flat is also B flat which is also A sharp…” 

…

What? 

Your face beamed with joy out of nowhere. “You know, I can teach you music theory.” You said pulling out one of your business cards from your pocket. “I can also help you learn that trombone of yours. Just shoot me a call dearie.” you handed me the card. “I know you already have one but I got a lot.” I refused to take it but you insisted and wouldn’t leave until I did. So I did.

“anywho,” I said, “i better get going, imma be late.”

“Oh shoot!” You yelled. Your face changed to shock as you realized you were gonna be late for class too. “Well I’ll leave you be.” You shot me some finger guns and a wink then took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I’m going to region solo ensemble I’m so excited :,))


End file.
